Storms
by MeAmJeni
Summary: I ran out to meet you when I knew the storm had come...and when the storm is over, you won't see me again. Not exactly a songfic, just inspired by a bit of song. FWW One-Shot.


_I ran out to meet you  
When I knew the storm had come,  
And I felt the rain on your skin  
And the damage you had done.  
I know what you're thinking,  
It will never be the end.  
And when the storm is over,  
You won't see me again._

-Ellie Goulding

* * *

She goes to look out the window when the room darkens suddenly, though Merlin knows it's not unusual. But looking up at the overcast sky she thinks that this time it seems to be a natural storm. She stays there, leaning her head against the cool glass, gazing at the lowering clouds and mentally comparing it to the state of the world around her. It's fitting, she thinks, that there should be storms in the heavens, to match the storms on the earth and-most of all-the storms in her heart.

She turns away, looking around the small cottage that isn't hers. It isn't his either, though he acts like it. But he always does, and if it wouldn't be for her the Muggles who own the cottages would be unhappily surprised when they return. He scoffs at her for the magic she employs every time to return the cottage to its original state, but once when she forgot he reminded her, though he did it in an I'm-glad-you-got-over-that way.

She returns to the dishes she was washing. Some time passes before she suddenly tilts her head and listens. A moment later she is at the window again, peering out through the storm-gloom, and then she flies out the door, leaving it to bang in the wind behind her.

The storm breaks as she runs across the fields, one of the long gypsy skirts that she always insists on wearing blowing about her, not yet sodden enough to hang and cling.

He catches her in his arms and kisses her hungrily. She thinks he tastes like death and pain and-somehow-ashes, and she does not appreciate the reminder of the damage he has been doing. She pulls away slightly but her hands move from his arms up to his face and she notices his skin is damp with rain. But as she leans back in the strength of his arms she realizes with a sudden surge of alarm that it is not only rain the makes his skin wet.

He's bleeding, bleeding badly. A river of blood, she thinks, panic making the injury worse in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asks, her voice raw with fear. But she does not want to know and she quickly covers the question with more words, as if afraid he'll answer. "Here-let me stop the bleeding-it looks dreadful-"

"It's nothing," he says, careless, dismissive. "Always you make things worse than they are."

There is more to that statement than just her anxiety over his wound and she stills, eyes dropping to the dust-turned-mud beneath their feet.

It's not that she thinks he's right. It's not guilt that makes her pull away, but fear. Because his words open the doors to all the arguments they have about who he is and what he does and what she believes and how she feels.

He sighs then and swipes at the blood flowing down his face with his sleeve.

"Never will there be an end," he mutters, as much to himself as to her.

She looks up and see exhaustion and something like dread on his face. She knows what he's thinking, and maybe he's right. The war can't last forever, but if they both live through it together they will still be themselves and she cannot see that either of them will relent and stop trying to change the other's mind.

His exhaustion seems to bleed into her and she sighs too and reaches for his hand.

"Come inside." Her voice is tired and heavy. "I'll do what I can for your head."

He walks next to her through the rain blowing against them, and over the sound of it he scarcely hears her next words.

"And when the storm is over…you won't see me again," she says.

He doesn't respond, and she doesn't know if he thinks she means the skystorm, or the earthstorm, or her heartstorm. She isn't sure herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hereby I am inviting you to be critical! Thank you.  
This could work for any DE/girl-who-doesn't-agree-but-loves-him, but I somehow had the idea of Evan Rosier and Marlene McKinnon in my mind, though I know nowhere does canon give any idea that they would have anything to do with each other even. I know Marlene was murdered and Evan too but that doesn't disagree with this in my mind.  
And I would love to know your opinion on this!**


End file.
